


Procrastination

by rocket_dreaming3D



Category: Eisbrecher
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocket_dreaming3D/pseuds/rocket_dreaming3D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pix is trying to get work done, but Alexx has other ideas about where he should be focusing his attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Procrastination

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry about the ending. I'm horrible at writing endings. Please forgive me. Hopefully the smut makes up for it.

Living with Alexx was something incredibly close to living with a giant puppy. Unless he was napping or eating, he was bored and he wanted attention. That day was no exception.

Pix had woken up early that day specifically to get an early start on work, knowing full well that it may be the only way he would get any real work done. He had been sitting in the living room, hunched over his laptop, nursing more than one cup of coffee as the hours ticked bye. The sun slowly rose outside and he would glance up every now and then, monitoring its progress, as if to make sure that it was still moving.

It was some time around eight or nine before he started to hear Alexx waking up in their bedroom. He could practically see the man’s process in his mind’s eye, not looking up from what he was working on. A few minutes later the singer came padding out into the living room in nothing but his underwear, blinking what was left of sleep out of his eyes. Quickly his focus narrowed down to the guitarist, who still hadn’t looked up from his laptop. 

“How long have you been up?” 

“A couple of hours.” 

“Aren’t you done yet?”

“Maybe in a while.”

Alexx huffed impatiently, dissatisfied with the way the guitarist seemed more interested in the screen of the computer than he was in him. He made his way over to the couch and sat down, eyes fixed on the side of the smaller man’s face. Pix seemed un-phased, still not looking away from what he was working on.

The singer was never really big on patience. It wasn’t long before Alexx had scooted as close as he could get, leaning over to kiss the guitarist’s neck and trace the ghost lines of muscles with his tongue and teeth. At first Pix tried to ignore it, taking deep breaths and telling himself to just focus. This grew harder and harder as the singer’s hands came into play, running up the inside of his thigh, teasing him lightly before wandering up under his shirt. He swallowed hard, still trying to focus until Alexx removed the laptop from his lap completely.

“Alexx, I’m trying to work!” Pix wasn’t really sure why he bothered protesting every time, without fail. He couldn’t even be sure that he sounded very convincing, body already anticipating what was sure to follow. The singer didn’t stop, pulling his guitarist fully onto the couch. He yanked the shirt all the way off, mouth immediately returning to his skin, tracing across his exposed chest and collarbones. “Alexx…” 

“You can take a day off,” the large man grumbled, taking his time traveling down towards the smaller man’s pants, which his hands were in the process of removing. By the time his mouth reached the guitarist’s belt line the pants were almost completely off the man’s legs. He explored the man’s v-lines with his teeth and tongue as he threw the pants across the room, running his hands up Pix’s now naked sides, coming to a stop on his hips. Alexx smiled, feeling Pix’s back arching into him, hands gripping wherever they could find a good hold on the couch cushions. 

Slowly the singer started moving upwards, stripping out of his underwear and lowering his hips onto Pix’s. Pix made a light gasping sound that he couldn’t help but take pride in as he rocked forward, desperate to feel that same electricity running up his body. He groaned, rolling slowly a few more times, just to feel their skin pressed so closely and so completely together. 

“Alexx, oh God!” Pix was clinging to Alexx, fingers digging into the larger man’s shoulder blades. He rested his forehead on the singer’s shoulder, biting his lower lip as he rocked against his partner, desperate to feel more. 

Alexx reached down, firmly planting his hands on the man’s lower back and hoisting the guitarist up to straddle his middle as he positioned himself better. His thumbs tracing the rise and fall of the man’s hip bones he pressed in, drawing a pleasured gasp from the smaller man’s lips. 

“Isn’t this more fun than working?” Alexx laughed breathily, moving his hips shallowly back and forth, teasing the guitarist, drawing angry, desperate growls from the back of his throat. He could feel the smaller man’s heels digging into his back, trying to pull him in further. “I think you think this is more fun than working.”

“Alexx, I swear to God!” Pix’s voice had dropped several pitches lower and his nails were starting to dig sharply into Alexx’s back. The singer’s deep laugh rumbled through his chest, hand sliding up the smaller man’s back, pressing lightly between his shoulder blades, thumb tracing the sharp angle of the bone that jutted out sharply. Just to tease Pix that much more he gave one good thrust in every so often, drawing moans and snarls from the guitarist who was trying desperately to grind into the larger man’s shallow thrusts. “I hate you!”

“I think I can fix that.” 

Alexx’s thrusts quickly became deeper and more satisfying, drawing several uncontrolled gasps and whimpers from his guitarist, the singer’s grunts joining them, lingering in the air. With the new rhythm Alexx’s desire grew exponentially, kicking his grinding into a higher gear. Once again Pix’s back started arching, growing more and more rigid the closer he came to his climax. 

The two hit at nearly the same time and all the tension rushed out of both of them, Pix’s back going limp and Alexx slowly lowering himself onto his guitarist. They lay gasping, Pix drifting as he focused on the feel of Alexx’s feather light kisses on his neck. 

A faint ping sound chimed through the afterglow and Alexx groaned as Pix wormed his way off the couch to check his e-mail, typing away furiously, brow furrowing in deep thought. He could feel Alexx’s hand tracing his spine. 

“That’s my Pix,” he sighed, smile evident in his voice. “Always working.”


End file.
